Star Wars: A Jedi's Retribution
by Mysterious Raven
Summary: Complete. Several months after TPM. Retribution comes in a form of a harmless prank, allowing a knight to experience a moment of happiness. A completed Obi-Wan/Anakin vignette.


Title: "A Jedi's Retribution"

Author: Mysterious Raven

This is my response to an Obi-Wan Workshop Challenge on .

Disclaimer: Obi-Wan, Yoda, Mace, and Anakin are owned by Lucas. Garen, I believe belongs to…ah…I actually don't know who he belongs to. But I do know that he doesn't belong to me. On the other hand, Kagen Chu (OC) does belong to me.

Summary: Several months after TPM. Retribution comes in a form of a harmless prank, allowing a knight to experience a moment of happiness. A completed Obi-Wan/Anakin vignette.

Write a piece that shows Obi-Wan experiencing happiness/excitement. It can be Obi-Wan at any age and under whatever situation your clever minds can think of. 

Special thanks to my beta – Master Jade Solo.

"A Jedi's Retribution"

"Obi."

He quickly glanced around the corner, making sure that his victims were still in the pond in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He was going to make them pay and enjoy every second of it, regardless of the fact that it was not a Jedi-like characteristic – especially one that would be associated with him.

"Obi."

He was just bursting with excitement and thoughts of revenge, and keeping his shields in place were near impossible. He calmed himself and focused again on the two young padawans and was relieved to see that they were oblivious to what was going on around them. Nothing could damper his joy at seeing the two boys get what they had coming to them.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp, needle-like blast of pain in the back of his head. "What in the name of Sith was that for, Garen?" he whispered sharply to his best friend. 

His companion glanced to make sure that they hadn't been discovered, before responding, "Obi-Wan, you really should keep your focus in the here and now. I have been trying to get your attention for several minutes now."

"Well, okay. You have my undivided attention now. What is it?"

"Are you positive that this is going to work?"

"Garen, when have my…our pranks failed us? Hmmm? This will work and the results will last longer than any of our previous pranks. So, my friend, we will have several weeks of fun and laughter every time we see those two." Obi-Wan laughed softly.

"Let's just hope that we don't get caught, Obi. This time."

"We're not going to get, Garen. Relax. Everything is going as planned."

"You said that the last time and look at what happened," snorted Garen, looking around. He half-expected to see the familiar face of Council member, Jedi Master Mace Windu, ordering a cease fire between the two parties. Master Windu had been an unfortunate victim for several years in many of Obi-Wan's pranks.

"For force sake, Garen. That was over ten years ago, and Master Windu has since forgiven us for that prank. You have to admit he looks better bald-headed. Makes him look more formidable, I think." As an afterthought, he added with a mischievous sparkle in his luminous blue-gray eyes, "Anyways, our padawans deserve this more than any form of punishment that we could have given them."

"Can't this be considered a form of punishment?"

"Not if they aren't aware of it."

The two young knights turned their attention back to the pond, waiting to see the results of their handiwork. The two ten-year-old boys, Anakin Skywalker and Kagen Chu, were still unaware of what their Masters had planned and continued splashing around in the water.

Unbeknownst to the four down below, their were two set of eyes watching them from the safety of the shadows. Both were curious as to what the outcome would be this time.

"We should stop them, Master. Too many people have been on the receiving end of their pranks lately," whispered Mace Windu, as he glanced down fondly at the ginger-haired knight. As much as he had been on the receiving end of Obi-Wan's pranks, the young knight held a special place in the Jedi master's heart.

"Stop them, we should. Do so, we will not. Not enough happiness, do we see in Obi-Wan. Warms my heart, it does to see him happy. A special place he holds, my heart as well, Mace." Yoda replied, his eyes softening as they glanced upon the young knight.

"Well, we are going to have to think of a suitable punishment for the four."

"Punish, they should not be. Laughing once again, Obi-Wan is. Expect to see that happen again, we did not. Experience much sadness in life, Obi-Wan has been forced to. Soon, an end to the Kenobi-Skywalker prank wars, there will be. Enjoy we will, for now."

Both Jedi masters glanced down at the knights and their padawans. Boyish screams and laughter could be heard throughout the temple garden and hallways. To those who heard it and recognize the source were filled with joy that a certain beloved knight was laughing once again.

The End.


End file.
